It's Just An Email
by ElementZero
Summary: Don't count on Takuya finishing his email to Zoe anytime soon. Will his worry get the best of him? Or will he finally be able to tell Zoe how he feels?


-This is my first fanfic story so cut me some slack.

-If you're going to criticize, please make it constructive

-I'm more familiar with Zoe than Izumi, so that's why I kept her english version name

**-I don't own digimon and any of its characters, plots, etc. **

**-I don't own any slogans**

* * *

The glaring green "12:00" blinked on and off from the dusty VCR. It was something so simple, yet enough to keep Takuya's attention. Takuya was sprawled out on his couch. He kept on staring at the unadjusted VCR clock hoping and wishing something would happen, perhaps another message from Ophanimon. But nothing came. Just numbers and nothing more.

"Dumb VCR clock. Why bother changing the time? It'll be thrown out anyways."

Takuya stood up quickly at his sudden epiphany. "In fact, I don't think I've ever used it. I don't know why we keep that old thing we have all these new stuff." Takuya glanced down at his cell phone on the table, remembering back when he got the message from Ophanimon. Ever since they've come back from the digital world, Takuya couldn't keep his mind off of the group. J.P, Tommy, Bokomon, Neemon, Kouji and Kouichi, and Zoe…

"Zoe" Said Takuya softly. Just saying her name gave him comfort. Takuya let out a sigh as he got up and moseyed over the window. The sun was setting over the city skyline. The golden rays peered over the horizon. Each of the houses and bystanders on the street were casting shadows unto the street. Takuya admired the setting sun and the gallantry of its illumination. On the corner of the street, he saw two teens, a boy and girl. The girl was in the boy's arms, both affectionately looking at each other. Takuya immediately thought of Zoe. He flashbacked to that moment in the library in the digital world where he was alone with Zoe. Then Takuya cringed at remember him avoiding telling Zoe of his feelings. "How could I have been so stupid?!" Takuya groaned and quickly closed the blinds. The sun's light was all too glaring.

"I wonder how Zoe is doing. It's been awhile since I've seen her. Maybe I'll give her a call." Takuya began dialing Zoe's number on his cell. His thumb hovered over the call button as he hesitated and pondered. "Should I give her a call? I mean that would seem too personal. And what if there's an awkward silence and I don't know what to say to her? What if I say something stupid. I don't want her to think I like her…I mean I do like her, but I don't want her to….and..argh!!" Takuya slapped his forehead with his hand hoping to relieve his angst. He glanced over to his computer and came up with a new solution. "I know, I'll email her, I mean it won't seem so personal I guess, and I can just say everything I want at one time." Takuya quickly leaped to the computer chair and began writing the email:

Dear Zoe,

It's been awhile since I've spoken to you….

Takuya stopped and started rethinking. "Hmm, should I say 'Dear'? That seems too personal. Dear is something that you'd say to your grandparents or people close to you. Yeah, I mean I just want to keep this casual." Takuya's fingers began jotting the keys again:

Hey Zoe,

How are you? It's been a long time since I've seen you. I can't stop thinking of those days back in the digital world. We had so much fun….

Again, Takuya stopped. "Why am I being so formal? I don't have to spell everything out correctly. Plus I don't think I should say that I couldn't stop thinking of those days. She'd probably think that I've been thinking about her all the time! And…I have...but she shouldn't know that." Takuya began typing again:

Hey Zoe,

Wuts up? Hows it goin. Havent seen u in a while. Great times back in digiworld….

Yet again, He stopped. "Ok, this whole informal thing isn't working. Then again, it's not like she'd be surprised. I'll just keep on typing." Takuya raised his hands to type again. His fingers rested on the keys, yet nothing. Minutes pass by and again nothing. Frustrated, Takuya began tapping his finger on the desk.

"This couldn't be any harder!! What do I say to her? Maybe I shouldn't email her. No…Come on Takuya, you can do this. I can't back down now, not again. Maybe I should just tell her how I feel. Maybe she feels the same way." Takuya laid back in his chair and glanced out the window. Below on the street was a man walking by with flowers in his hand and a heart shaped box tucked away underneath his other arm. "I wonder how he got his girlfriend." Takuya pondered. Even further, Takuya could see a sign with an ad about a dating site, and even a testimonial on it. The slogan read "Making Love Easy". "Hardly." Takuya said with a smirk on his face. Just as he was looking at the sign, a bird flew onto the window pane in front of Takuya's view. A short moment after, another bird flew next to the original one. The two chirped about, one wildly flapping its wings, but eventually they stood close to each other. A loud clanging sound boomed from Takuya's neighbor's old car. The sudden sound startled the two birds as they flew off, but never separating from each other. Takuya let out a sigh. "How do birds know who their partner is? Is it just part of nature? How could they know?" Takuya glanced back at his computer screen. "Maybe I'm just over thinking this…I have to let her know how I feel."

Takuya began typing:

Dear Zoe,

It's been a while since I've seen or talked to you. How's it going? I can't forget those times back in the digiworld. Tommy crying; J.P. agreeing with you every second; Kouchi joining us and Kouji not talking to us. We all had fun times, but we all bonded together. It's funny because I saw J.P. back a couple weeks ago. He still talks about you. About how wonderful and pretty you are. Ha, yeah, he's a funny guy. But I guess there's some truth to what he said. That moment back in the library, I can't forget it. Each time I remember it, I wished I had said something else. I mean, I'm not saying that I don't like you…because, well Zoe, I do like you. I like you a lot. And I've been hoping that you feel the same. It took me a long while to get the nerves to tell you this. I just can't stand not telling you. So here I am, telling you in this email. So please Zoe, email me back.

Sincerely Takuya

Takuya reread his email, and slowly moved the cursor to the send button. "Well, here goes nothing."

It seemed like hours had gone by. Takuya was pacing back and forth arguing with himself. "I can't believe I sent that!?...No..I had to." Every minute that passed by was unbearable. He continually clicked the "refresh" button hoping that Zoe's letter would appear. Finally something had arrived in his inbox. Takuya checked only to be disappointed. It was nothing, just some junk mail. An offer for free, after shipping and handling, pack of ducky imprinted diapers. "Not like I need that. Come on Zoe, please email back." From the kitchen, Takuya's mom called him for diner. Feeling disappointed and down, he drudged to the dining room.

Takuya couldn't wait. Right after he was done, he quickly dumped his dishes into the sink. Something sounded like it broke, but Takuya didn't care.

"Takuya-"

"Yeah mom, I'll wash the dishes later." Takuya raced to the computer. And there, indeed, was an email from Zoe. Takuya was nervous; all this anticipation was killing him. He opened up the email:

Hey Takuya

I'm fine, wuts up with you?

"That's it! That's all she has to say? After I open my heart to her, she replies with 'wuts up with you'?" Takuya shot up and stood on his feet livid. He couldn't believe it. He wrote all that and she responded with little. Despair brought Takuya onto his knees. Feelings of anger and embarrassment flooded him. He looked up again and caught the second part of her email:

I think we should get together sometime.

Love Zoe

Takuya couldn't believe it. There upon the screen were the words "Love Zoe". Takuya shot to his feet shouting for joy and feeling elated. "She said love Zoe! She actually said that!" Takuya kept on repeating himself, still not believing it said that. He quickly opened up the window next to him and shouted to the neighbor with his son. "She said 'Love Zoe'!" and just as quickly as he leaned out the window, he came back inside still excited. The dad and his son looked quizzically at each other.

"You don't play with that kid do you?"

"No."

"Good."

Takuya relaxed on his couch with a sense of arrogance and a sly smirk on his face.

"Yeah, that wasn't so hard"


End file.
